1950 Atlantic hurricane season
Systems Tropical Storm Able A tropical wave was first detected moving through the Caribbean Sea on June 11. Organising quickly, it is estimated that the system became a tropical depression on June 12 at 1200 UTC. Intensifying into a tropical storm 12 hours at the system made landfall, it travelled across the Yucatan Peninsula, emerging into the Gulf of Mexico as a tropical depression about 12 hours later, before reattaining tropical storm intensity. Later that day, a reconnaissance aircraft reported peak winds of 45 mph, and a minimal atmospheric pressure of 1003 mbar, before Able made landfall at 0700 UTC on June 14. Moving inland over the mountainous terrains of Mexico, Able quickly weakened to a remnant low pressure area later that day. Whilst active, Able was responsible for 2 deaths, and $365,000 in damages,mostly due to heavy monsoon influenced rainfall. Tropical Storm Baker A tropical disturbance was detected via the San Juan Weather Bureau on July 5 moving westwards across the Caribbean Sea.After noticing the system had gained enough organisation, it is estimated that the system became a tropical depression early on July 7. Continuing west, the system intensified into a tropical storm as it passed over San Juan, before weakening back to a tropical depression again the following day as began interacting with the mountainous terrains of Hispaniola. After clearing the island later that day, Baker once again reached tropical storm intensity, this time making landfall in Cuba with 45 mph winds. Moving inland over the mountainous terrains of Cuba, Baker once again weakened to a tropical depression, before reattaining tropical storm intensity as it moved out into the Gulf of Mexico on July 10. Swinging towards the north several hours later in response to the subtropical ridge to its east, Baker made landfall in Florida at peak intensity, before slowly weakening as it moved inland over the United States. It is estimated that Baker dissipated late on July 12 whilst centered over Virginia.During the storms existence, 12 people are known to have died, with total damages estimated at $5 million. Tropical Storm Charlie A westward moving tropical wave was first detected by the San Juan Weather Bureau late on July 29. Continuing to the west, the system was able to organise enough that it is estimated that a tropical depression formed early on August 3 near the Cayman Islands. Initially slow to organise, most likely due to easterly shear, the system managed to intensify into a tropical storm around midday on August 4 as it entered the Gulf of Mexico.Early the following morning,a reconnaissance aircraft reported peak winds of 65 mph, and a minimal central pressure of 994 mbar as the system was making landfall in Louisiana around 2200 UTC. Moving inland, Charlie quickly weakened, and by the end of August 5 had degraded to a remnant low over Mississippi. During the storms existence, 1 person is known to have died, with $2 million being done in damages. Hurricane Dog On August 14, ship reports to the south of the Cabo Verde Islands indicated that a tropical wave had emerged from the coast of Africa. Developing quickly as it moved slowly to the west-northwest, the system became a tropical depression early on August 17, before becoming a tropical storm later the same day. Continuing to the west-northwest, Dog steadily intensified, and early on August 19, ship reports indicated that the system had become a hurricane. Around midday the following day, another ship report, as well as radar observations in the Lesser Antilles indicated that Dog had intensified into a category 2 hurricane whilst passing through the region, before a reconnaissance aircraft flew into the system later the same day and found it had become a category 3 hurricane, making it the first, and only, major hurricane of the season. Dog maintained its peak winds of 120 mph for 18 hours, before dropping to category 2 intensity late on August 21 as the system turned to the northwest in response to a break in the subtropical ridge. On August 23, Dog lost it's status as a hurricane as it approached the coast of New Hampshire and Maine. After moving inland later that day, Dog rapidly weakened, and probably became an extratropical cyclone the following day after interacting with a frontal zone over the Canadian Maritimes. During its existence, Dog was responsible for 14 deaths, and $12 million in damages. Tropical Storm Easy Hurricane Fox Hurricane George Tropical Storm How Hurricane Item Tropical Storm Jig Category:Hypothetical Severe Weather Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Deadly events Category:Destructive events